Things to Buy in Aegis
Aegis has a large and thriving market with specialties in amour and alchemy. * Base Limit: 2,400gp (75% chance of items available under this) * Minor Items Minor Items 9 Medium Items 5 * Major Items 3 * Purchase Limit: 100,000gp (highest single item) * Spellcasting: 7th (divine) * Speciality: armour and devices Aegis has a large and thriving market with specialties in amour and alchemy. Trapwrites Where all sorts of traps for hunting animals and people are made * Animal harness 2 gp 2 lbs. * Horse, light war 110 gp 900 lbs. * Horse, light 75 gp 600 lbs. Service Street Clerks and artists, performers and more can all be found here * Printing press (1–page) 250 gp 150 lbs. The Emerald Square Here all the traders from the south come and hold a huge market * Cleats 5 gp 2 lbs. * Furs 12 gp 5 lbs.1 * Mask 1 sp to 50 gp 1 lb.1 * Pickpocket’s outfit 5 gp 3 lbs.1 * Scarf 1 sp to 5 gp 1/2 lb.1 * Snowshoes 5 gp 4 lbs.1 Blacksmith District Many blacksmiths compete, but all produce fine wares with a speciality in Armours * Saw 4 cp 2 lb Small Craft Shops All sorts of things can be bought here * Blanket 2 sp 1 lb.1 * Backpack, masterwork 50 gp 4 lbs.1 * Block and tackle 5 gp 5 lbs. * Chest, small 2 gp 25 lbs. * Chest, medium 5 gp 50 lbs. * Chest, large 10 gp 100 lbs. * Coffin, common 10 gp 30 lbs.1 * Copy of a key 1 gp * Marbles 1 sp 2 lbs * Paper (sheet) * Scroll case 1 gp 1/2 lb. * Spellbook, traveling (blank) 10 gp * Stationary 1 gp Large Craft Shops More expert wares can be specially made here * Printing press (1–page) 250 gp 150 lbs. Armourers Row Nearly all metal amours are made here. See this link for a more detailed view. Alchemist Chapter Here the alchemists sell their goods to fund their experiments * Alchemical Grease 5 gp 1 lb. 15 * Alchemical Solvent 20 gp 1/2 lb. 20 * Antiplague 50 gp — 25 * Beast Lure 30 gp 1/2 lb. 20 * Bladeguard 40 gp — 15 * Bloodblock 25 gp — 25 * Bodybalm 25 gp — 25 * Distilled terrap sap 30 gp 1/2 lb. 15 * Firework, Desnan candle 5 gp — 20 * Firework, paper candle 1 gp — 20 * Firework, skyrocket 50 gp 1 lb. 25 * Firework, starfountain 500 gp 100 lbs. 25 * Flash powder 50 gp — 20 * Fuse grenade 100 gp 1 lb. 25 * Glowing ink (vial) 5 gp — 15 * Invisible ink, simple 2 gp — 15 * Invisible ink, average 10 gp — 20 * Invisible ink, good 25 gp — 20 * Invisible ink, superior 75 gp — 25 * Itching powder 60 gp 2 lbs. 25 * Kaava musk 40 gp 1/2 lb. 20 * Keros oil 5 gp — 15 * Liquid ice 40 gp 2 lbs. 25 * Marker dye 15 gp 1 lb. 15 * Scent cloak 20 gp 2 lbs. 20 * Smoke pellet 25 gp — 20 * Sneezing powder (packet) 60 gp 2 lbs. 25 * Vermin repellent 5 gp — 20 * Water purification sponge 25 gp 1 lb. 15 Temple of Adurin Truehearted A majestic building often surrounded in chanting and warriors